Technical Field
The present invention relates to systems and methods (generally referred to as “systems”) for route calculation in a navigation device.
Related Art
Navigation systems may determine a route for guiding a user from one location to another location. For example, some navigation systems may guide a user to a parking place. However, some navigation systems may not factor in or consider user preferences or dangerous or awkward conditions when calculating a route. For example, some navigation systems may determine routes that present poor or adverse conditions, such as obstructed views or routes with adverse visibility. Therefore, a need exists for a navigation system configured to determine a route which considers user preferences and takes steps to avoid routes with difficult or awkward conditions.